Super Friend Trouble
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Graduation at Sky High is coming and pretty much everything is going wrong for Will and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Will walked into homeroom and saw the empty desk close to him and his smile and excitement for graduation quickly turned into a depressed frown. He sat at his desk as Zack asked, "Hey, will, you okay, buddy. Are you still having a hard time about-"

Before he could finish, Will just said, "Hey, Zack, I'm good, no worries." but Zack knew will was having a hard time, his good friend Warren was now doing time and was pulled out for a crime he didn't commit.

Will didn't know how to feel about it as his friendship with Warren wasn't going very good, but he wanted to help him badly. On top of that, he and Layla had a break up a few weeks ago and she hasn't spoke to him as much. He was worried that she hated him.

Will was walking in the hallway, thinking of a good way to get Warren out of Prison and he saw Layla putting her books in her locker, with a very sad look in her eyes. Being her friend for almost a lifetime Will could tell something was wrong. "Hey, Layla?" He said, gently grabbing her shoulder.

'Oh, Will!" Layla said, alarmed, "I'm sorry, I gotta go!" She slammed her locker and ran. Will had never seen her act like that around him. He figured she must be taking the breakup hard.

Zack saw what just happened. He pat Will on the back and said, "Dude, what was the reason you and her broke up? Hope you don't get mad at me for asking, you don't have to tell me."

"It was mostly my fault," Will said with a sigh. Things just weren't working out and we started getting into fights every day, and I wanted to end it before it got worse. I care too much about Layla for our friendship to end permanently."

"Relationships are the worst. That's why I'm glad I never was in a serious one. I only was with Maj a few weeks after the dance and even that didn't work out." Zack said.

About two hours later in the cafeteria, Will walked to the table to sit with his friends Ethan, Magenta and Zack. He then saw Layla was sitting far away at another table, he smiled and waved to her. She just smiled and looked down. He shook his head and had a drink of his bottle of root beer.

"I tell you guys, it's just not the same without Warren here, eating lunch with us,' Ethan as the others were looking in shock, thinking of the day Warren got wrongly accused, "He deserves justice."

Will slammed his fist on the table and said, "It was my fault, I could had stopped him from falling for Penny and going on that date. He broke up with her after one night, she duplicated herself and beat up on him for a week, when he used his powers to fight back once, now he's the one who got screwed."

"It's a double standerd, the school took her side even though she was in the wrong." Maj said.

"Well, it's time to do something about it," Will said, standing up with pride, "We're heroes aren't we. We can break him out tomorrow night."

"Ah, I like that," Zack said with a smile, "We're gonna be the heroes that went bad for a good cause. I can feel the excitement."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I wouldn't say we'll be heroes gone bad, I would say heroes going on the bad side so we can do something good." Will tried to correct him.

"Will, I'm telling you nothing good will come from this," Ethan said, 'We'll all spend our after school years in the big house."

"Alright, Ethan, got any better ideas?" Zack said, sitting up close to him.

Ethan scratched his chin and said, 'Let's get a lawyer on Warren's behalf!"

"We're kids still, how are we going to get a lawyer?" Maj said, driking out of her bottle of Powerade.

"I'm sure some of teachers at this school know one." Ethan said, eating his sandwitch.

"Believe me, guys, this is the best way. We're gonna be out of school pretty soon, me and Warren can run away and he can go under a diffrent name."

"Count me in on your stowaway, dude!" Zack said, giving Will a Hi-Five.

"How are you planning to beak him out?" Maj asked.

Simple," Will responded with a smile. "You and Ethan are both going to help us with that?"

"What?" Mag asked, with a confused look.

"You can shape-shift into a mouse now, right?" Will asked with a smile and wink.

"Yes..." Magenta rolled her eyes, now knowing what Will was talking about. "Will, I'm not getting involved with your plan."

"C'mon, Maj, we'll work together. It'll be like our first date in years." Zack said, raising an eyebrow, Magenta just ignored him.

While on the bus back home Will couldn't stop thinking about what he was doing and the thought he could end up getting his friends in allot of trouble, but knowing how his friend had had such a bad life before Sky High he felt he needed to do him justice.

Zack was smiling at Will at the bus seat next to him and said, "The big nights comin' buddy! The good heroes are going bad."

"Don't you mean sidekicks." Layla said, then looked at Will with a smile and said, "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, Layla?" Will said, surprised.

"Will, I gotta tell you something inportant. Can you stop by my place later today. It will take a long time to explain."

Will just nodded, and smiled at her, not saying much.

Will walked into his house and was greeted with a strong hug, by his father, Steve. "Hey, buddy, bet you're excited for graduation. In the next two years, you my boy are gonna go down in history as a greater hero then me and your mom combined."

"Steve, don;t pressure him, he's just getting out of High School," his mother, Josie said, then kissed Will on the cheek." "Hi, sweetie, anything intresting happend at school today?"

"Well, me and the guyes are just planning a little mission for this weekend." Will said with a smille.

"Ah, don't tell me, you and your friends are already planning on doing something to make the town, or even the state or country a better place. You make me more proud everyday, son." Steve said, patting Will on the shoulder with a smile.

Will just smiled and said, "That's right, dad, what else would a stronghold be doing."

'Do you hear this kid? I think I'm gonna cry now." he then hugged Will once again,

"Well, whetever you're planning you better stay safe and get home early, mister." Josie said, smilling, with her hands on her hips.

"I'll be home extra early, mom." Will said. Josie then pat him on the back, then went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Will walked up to his bedroom and lied down. It bothered him that both his parents have hopes for him to be such a great superhero and all their trust was about to be shattered. "Once I break the law, I can never call myself a superhero or even a strongholed again. What will my dad think? what will Layla think."

Just then the phone rang, and Will, being startled tumbled off his bed, then picked up the phone. "Hello, oh Layla!" he then smiled, now forgetting about some of the pressure."Alright, be there in just a sec."

Will knocked at Layla's door, feeling nervous of what she was going to tell him. She opened the door with a smile, she happened to be wearing the same green shirt and pigtales as the day she and Will first went to Sky High together. "Hey, Will." she said with a big smile.

Will was just silent for a few seconds and said, rubbing his head, "It's crazy how the last four years have gone by so fast."

Layla nodded and laughed, she went into the kitchen and got them each a can of Lemon-Lime soda, then sat on the couch and said, "Sit down, Will, I didn't think I could tell you, but I'm not gonna hide this from you any longer."

"Oh, Layla, it's about how are relationship was. I wasn't a good boyfriend and I'm sorry, it was just new to me and..."

"Will, no! and you were a pretty good boyfriend, it was me." Layla said, rubbing his back, calming him down. "I got a new job application for when school's over. I'm gonna travel across the world, saving rain-forest. It will make good use of my powers that I always wanted and it will help make the world a better place."

Will'd jaw dropped and he then smiled, amazed, "Layla, alright! I'm so happy for you! But, this means I'm probably not gonna see you for a long time..." he then looked down,

"That's why I've been kinda avoiding you past few days. I didn't know how to tell you. We'll still keep in touch, and we'll always be friends I promise."


End file.
